


Darling girl, when all else fails join the circus

by OliverLewty



Series: Lets Dance The Night Away [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Yamamoto Takeshi, Circus, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Families of Choice, Flame active characters, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I have no idea, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Immortality, Italian Mafia, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SI/OC, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsuna is ringmaster, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, What Was I Thinking?, Worldbuilding, different P.O.VS, i wrote this sick, some hetalia characters names are used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverLewty/pseuds/OliverLewty
Summary: Tsuna wakes up after a hit to the head and lots of rainbow coloured flames and decides to join, or make, the circus of his dreams. He somehow ends up with his own family, somehow, he's not quite sure how that happened yet.





	Darling girl, when all else fails join the circus

**(March 13th, 1995. Namimori, Japan)**

Nine children and six adults go missing around the same time, which causes panic around those that know them. 

One of them is thirteen years old Sawada Tsunayoshi with his mother, Sawada Nana. Their house is full of their stuff and shows no sign of a kidnapping.

Yamamoto Takeshi and his father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi who owns the sushi shop both go missing around the same time, closing up shop for no reason. 

Hibari Kyoya goes missing from his normal patrol route with no evidence of anything happening, besides from being with his friend Kusakabe Tetsuya, who is also missing.

Kozato Emma and his little sister, Mami Kozato both disappear from their island with no evidence they had even lived there. 

Irie Shoichi goes missing after two strange children with purple hair appear on his doorstep, his room is clean and completely empty. No one has any idea how the two people got there nor who they were. 

The Ranking Prince, Fuuta de la Stella also goes missing from his imprisonment through a black hole that rips through the wall and sends chills down peoples spines. 

Skull de Mort, Cloud Arcobaleno, goes missing from his contacts and his famiglia with no notice nor any way to contact him. 

The coincidence? They're off to join the circus!

 


End file.
